


Other Life...

by Samy_V



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Parent Crocodile (One Piece), Trans Crocodile (One Piece), slow development
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samy_V/pseuds/Samy_V
Summary: Ella se había ido para no ser parte de esa familia, y había dejado de existir; y ahora él estaba criando a tres niños  y creando su propia familia, mientras conquistaba un país, a veces quería volver en el tiempo y decirse que eran mejor alejarse de Dragon, eran menos problemas.Pero aún así era feliz, era el al fin...
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Capítulo 1 Un mocoso

_Hola ~_

_Este es mi primer fic de One Piece, espero que les guste. Me base para hacerlo en la teoría que dice que Crocodile es trans, y otra ligada a esta que dice que Crocodile es la mamá (¿Papá?) De Luffy, y aunque al inicio no sabía si subirlo o no, luego de leer varios fics con temáticas parecidas me animé y ¡aquí está! Espero que les guste Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, está historia, los nombres y personajes están siendo usados solamente en este fanfic sin usos lucrativos._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Crocodile aún miraba esa maldita prueba de embarazo con furia, no entendía como es que había pasado… Bueno si sabia cómo, pero no entendía el porque había pasado, ¡había usado protección !, y se aseguró que Dragón también lo hiciera, estaba ebrio pero no era imbécil, un bebé era mucha responsabilidad especialmente si se es un pirata, y normalmente las piratas embarazadas tenían 2 opciones o abandonaban al bebé o lo criaban en el barco que viajaban y por experiencia propia la segunda era una pésima idea, había escapado del barco de su viejo para empezar su propia aventura, pelear, al fin ser libre, no ser tratado como un objeto de cristal para ser lo que era realmente, al fin ser un hombre; por eso había escapado hacia 5 años para tener la vida que siempre quiso y que ahora tenía, y ahora todo se había ido por la borda, no podía volver a esa vida, porque estaba JODIDAMENTE embarazado.

Ni siquiera sabía con quién estar enojada, si con Dragón por dejarlo embarazado, con el mismo por dejar que su planeación de 12 años para después la elaboración del mismo se fuera por el caño por una noche de pasión con su ex novio de la adolescencia, se suponía que iba a ir solamente a que Iva le pusiera su verdadero cuerpo , solamente eso, no que iba a terminar en cinta y aún en ese cuerpo, pensó incluso antes de hacer prueba de embarazo por unos segundos el no tener al bebé, pero desecho la idea tan rápido como la pensó, no sabía ni siquiera porque desecho la idea así de rápido, pero sintió que su bebé cambiaría al mundo. Tendría a su bebé y sería mejor padre de lo que fue su viejo con el. Claro ahora debería que cambiar sus planes sobre Arabasta y hacer que le otorguen el puesto de Shichibukai más rápido para proteger a su bebé, pero eso era fácil, sabía que pronto le mandarían la carta para ofrecerle el puesto, solo tenía que hacerlo antes de que por su embarazo no pudiera moverse o transformarse en arena por qué no sabría si aquello lastimaría a su bebé y no pensaba arriesgarse en averiguarlo.

La pregunta ahora era si le diría a Dragón, porque conociendo lo tonto que es algunas veces y lo estúpida que era su familia, ni siquiera dudaba en que haría algo estúpido si se quedaba con él, como criar a su bebé con los revolucionarios o peor aún entregárselo al estúpido padre que tenía Dragón y decirle a el que su bebé murió cuando nació o una tontería por el estilo, porqué conocía muy bien a Dragón y haría una de esas cosas. Suspiró sentándose en su sillón, sacando de su den den mushi, decidiendo marcarle a Dragón, pues, aunque era un imbécil en todo lo referente sobre los niños, (porque Dragón podía ser el líder del ejército revolucionario, un excelente peleador, estratega y demás, pero, asustaba a los niños con solo mirarlos) aun así tenía derecho de saber que sería padre, así que espero a que Dragón contestara.

\- Hey Dragón, soy Crocodile - saludo apenas el caracol fue descolgado.

\- ¿Cocodrilo? Lo siento no es muy buen momento ahora ¿Puede llamar más tarde? - dijo de forma rápida Dragón, y aunque Dragón siempre sonaba serio e inmutable, si se notaba en su voz un muy leve timbre de entre aceleración y molestia.

\- Mira, lo que te voy a decir es rápido no tienes que preocuparte, escucha, estoy embarazado y eres el padre

\- ¡Bwahahahaha! ¡¿Voy a ser abuelo ?! - grito una voz que cambio de rostro el Den Den mushi, y apenas reconoció la voz, supo que estaba jodido, no espero que Garp estaba en ese momento con Dragón, no que Garp a enterará o iba a querer que su hijo entrará a la marina como quería lo intento con Dragón o con él.

\- Te dije que no era un buen momento - se oyó al fondo a voz de Dragón, pero el caracol aún estaba en posición del anciano.

\- ¡Bwahahahaha! ¿Quién iba a decir que mi estúpido hijo al fin iba a tener un hijo? Aunque… no se si alegrarme o no, que sea contigo Lissana - dijo cambiando de un tono alegre a uno muy serio.

\- ¡Ese no es mi nombre! Ahora soy Crocodile, Lissana Newgate está muerta - casi gruño por la furia que sintió por ser llamado por ese nombre que solo le traía malos recuerdos.

\- Cómo sea, supongo que ahora abandonaras la piratería ¿No? - pregunto el abuelo de su hijo aún no nato en un tono demasiado feliz para alguien que tenía un hijo revolucionario.

\- Te equivocas Garp, no abandonaré mi libertad, criare a mi hijo, pero no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes cerebro de maní interfieran con su vida, si mi bebé quiere ser pirata, marine, revolucionario o un pescadero yo lo apoyaré y no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes le meta ideas en la cabeza.

\- Podrás odiar a tu padre, pero a veces te pareces demasiado a él, entonces que harás Crocodile, ¿Llevarás a mi nieto por todo el mundo? ¿Lo expondrás en peligro como lo hizo el tuyo? O ¿Lo dejaras con tu viejo? - pregunto en tono sarcástico el vicealmirante.

\- Ninguna, ya tengo un plan, sé que el gobierno planea darme la oportunidad de unirme a los Shichibukai, ya que desconocen mis orígenes así que aceptaré además… - Crocodile ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido.

\- ¿¡Te unirás al gobierno ?! - pregunto Dragón quitándole el caracol a su padre y Crocodile solo pudo bufar, no dijo nada con respecto a su futuro hijo, pero si con respecto a unirse al gobierno.

\- Si, y mira tú puedes hacer tú revolución, y lo que quieras Dragón, yo no te lo voy a impedir, solo me uniré a los Shichibukai's, para poner a mi hijo a salvo, pero podrás visitarlo las veces que desees, igual que tú Garp, aunque hubiera preferido que ni siquiera te enterarás, pero bueno

\- ¿Dónde lo criaras? - preguntaron ambos Monkey's casi en un unísono.

\- Dragón me contó que ambos se criaron en una isla llamada Dawn, parece ser el lugar perfecto, está en East Blue así que no correrá peligro, cuando esté ubicado les llamaré, así que no van a decirme otra cosa adiós - dijo y sin dejar que ambos dijeran algo y colgó.

Crocodile solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, pero casi como si fuera una señal el ave mensajera de los marines se posó enfrente de él con una carta, Crocodile la tomo y sonrió acariciando su vientre suavemente, sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

_______

O al menos eso había pensado Crocodile hacia 7 meses, ahora se encontraron en la isla Dawn, con una adolescente, Iva, y una partera ayudándolo a dar a luz, Crocodile jamás pensó que aquello iba a ser tan doloroso, creía que todo el embarazo ya había sido lo suficientemente horrible, sintiéndose tan acomplejado, porque, aunque amo cada momento de tener a su hijo, al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, porque era casi un recordatorio de lo que su padre le decía, que era una mujer y no era así , el era hombre, solamente era por su bebé, jamás podría volver a hacer eso, el era hombre, y siguió pensando en eso mientras pujaba y casi maldecía no poder usar su fruta del diablo para ir y asesinar al estúpido de Dragón que estaba afuera muy tranquilo mientras él estaba ahí.

\- ¡Ya casi sale, solo un poco más! - oyó a la adolescente llamada Makino con la cual se llegó a encariñar bastante, podía dejarle a su hijo a ella encargado cuando saliera a conquistar Arabasta, pues, pensar en el futuro era la única manera en la que no se convertía en arena sin las malditas esposas de piedra de mar, que Garp dijo que podía usar evitar que se convirtiera en arena, pero no pensaba usarlas.

\- ¡Ya casi Crocoboy! - grito Ivankov - ¡Ya salió la cabeza! - grito y luego de que Crocodile pujara, lo oyó, el llanto de su bebé, uno muy fuerte tenía que decir y pudo ver cómo salía el sol, y casi rió por lo cliché que se veía todo aquello.

\- Es un varón - dijo la partera una vez que limpio y demás, le dio al bebé - debes alimentarlo

\- No - gruño y aunque la partera estaba por decir algo Garp que entró junto con Garp y Dragon.

\- Ten Crocodile - dijo extendiéndole una mamila, que Crocodile tomo y se la dio al bebé que el ayudado por Makino

\- ¡Es tan lindo! Sin ofender Dragon-san, pero es muy lindo no se parece a ninguno de ustedes. 

\- Si lo es, es muy lindo ¿Cómo se llamará? - pregunto Dragón viendo a Crocodile y acercándose al bebé que en un santiamén y ahora aún con los ojos cerrados busco más comida.

\- Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy - Murmuró Crocodile sin dejarse ver a su hijo

.

.

.

.

Continuara… 

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten y voten si es que quieren que siga subiendo está historia.

Los quierooo ~

Addio ~ 💚


	2. Otro mocoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile solo quería ir a dar un tranquilo paseo, y terminó con un mocoso más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~
> 
> He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste
> 
> ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ

Crocodile siempre supo que tener un mocoso sería difícil, el embarazo había sido horrible y prefería morirse o cortarse ambas piernas antes de siquiera volver a hacerlo, su hijo ahora tenía un año, y ya empezaba a tomar Arabasta, fue relativamente fácil, el Rey Cobra por muy buenas intenciones que tenía estaba haciendo todo mal, y hacia su trabajo más fácil, así que ahora la mayoría lo tomaban como un héroe.

Todo le estaba saliendo bien, ya tenía su cuerpo correcto, Luffy ese día al menos estaba tranquilo, y ya estaba acostumbrado a usar su fruta del diablo con su cuerpo, así que todo estaba bien, aunque aún sentía que algo estaba mal, además del hecho que Makino le dijo que había bandidos en la montaña y que estos eran inofensivo, algo no le cuadraba, así que dejando a un dormido Luffy a cargo de Makino fue hacia la montaña, tratando de ver qué era lo que había, no tardó mucho en llegar y ver la casa de los bandidos todos estaban borrachos mientras una mujer les gritaba: “¿¡Dónde está el mocoso?!”, se alejó hasta que lo vio un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años estaba peleando con un jabalí, y maldijo al sentir algo así como un instinto protector, era un niño de 4 años peleando, se veía lleno de heridas, pero el niño parecía tan determinado a pelear que decidió esperar, cuando la pelea acabó se acercó.

  * Un niño como tú, no debería estar peleando – dijo serio Crocodile, notando como el niño se sobresaltaba por cómo apareció.


  * ¿¡QUIÉN ERES?! ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES?! – gritó el pecoso apuntando con su palo hacia el hombre frente a él.


  * Baja eso, te vas a lastimar más, y digamos que soy un amigo – dijo sacando un puro y prendiéndolo – Soy Crocodile, tú debes ser el hijo de los bandidos de la montaña ¿No? – preguntó sentándose y disfrutando el cigarro, notando como el niño cambiaba de expresión rápidamente, de desconfianza a curiosidad y finalmente a ira.


  * ¡NO, ELLOS NO SON MIS PADRES!, ¡YO SOY EL HIJO DE UN DEMONIO! – gritó el niño temblando, y Crocodile no supo si temblaba de la ira o porque quería llorar, tal vez ambas y sintió culpa por causarle aquello al niño así que apagó su puro y lo vio riendo levemente.


  * ¿Hijo de un demonio? Yo no veo tu cola, o tus cuernos, para mí solamente te ves como un mocoso


  * ¡CLARO QUE SOY HIJO DE EL DEMONIO MI PADRE ERA GOLD ROGER! - grito el niño y este de inmediato se tapaba la boca poniéndose pálido apenas se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y ahora miraba a Crocodile asustado – y…yo… yo no…


  * ¿Crees que por ser hijo de Roger eres hijo de un demonio? – pregunto alzando una ceja, él recordaba de forma algo vaga a Roger, cuando estaba en ese maldito barco, pero Roger no era un demonio, jamás lo diría, pero incluso lo admiraba un poco.


  * ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todos lo dicen! ¡Si Roger tuviera un hijo sería un demonio! – grito el niño dando pisotones al suelo.


  * Mira niño, no sé quién te haya dicho eso, pero es un imbécil, tú no eres hijo de ningún demonio, Roger era un imbécil, es cierto, pero era libre, y estoy seguro que te amaba, y si aun así quieres odiarlo está bien, pero no lo odies por darte la vida, todos tenemos derecho de vivir – dijo, y sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando vio al niño casi llorando.


  * U…usted… ¿Usted cree que tengo derecho a vivir? – preguntó temblando mientras, lo veía casi con esperanza.


  * ¡Claro que sí! No importa quién sean tus padres, tu no debes cargar con sus pecados, tu eras tú propia persona, y tiene derecho a vivir – dijo serio, y cuando el niño empezó a llorar, Crocodile se acercó abrazándolo.


  * Gracias – murmuró el niño.


  * Por cierto, soy Crocodile – dijo sacando de su saco un pañuelo y limpiándole la cara que estaba sucia, de la tierra del lugar, la sangre del jabalí y las lágrimas del niño.


  * Yo soy Ace – dijo viendo al hombre, pero en ese momento su estómago sonó, y éste avergonzado miró a otro lado.


  * Bueno Ace, ya que parece que tienes hambre, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Mi hijo ya debió de despertar, así puedes conocerlo y comer – dijo Crocodile estirando su mano hacia el niño.



Ace al inicio dudo si tomar la mano del hombre, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que podía confiar en el hombre, así que, aun temblando, tomó la mano del hombre, y este le sonrió, como le sonreía Garp cuando hacía un ataque bien, o como veía como algunos padres le sonreía a sus hijos, sintió un calor en el pecho, Ace se preguntaba si era así cómo sentían los niños cuando eran amados por sus padres, si así se habría sentido si su mamá siguiera con vida.

* * *

Ace estaba tan emocionado, e imaginado tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la pequeña casa, hasta que Crocodile se detuvo diciéndole que hablan llegado, en lo que Crocodile abría la puerta, Ace observó con curiosidad la casa, era bonita, una casa con una apariencia simple, de un piso, y algo alejada de las demás casas, una vez que entro vio a un pequeño niño de al menos un año corriendo de un lado a otro mientras una señorita, bastante bonita de cabello verde se reía y perseguía al niño.

  * Makino, Luffy, volví – dijo Crocodile y de inmediato el niño más pequeño dejó de correr y fue donde su padre corriendo y aferrándose a su pierna.


  * Bienvenido Crocodile-san, Luffy despertó hace poco, tiene algo de hambre, pero quería - la mujer lo noto y se detuvo observándolo con curiosidad pero, le sonrió de forma amable – ¡Vaya! ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el preciso, este solo se sonrojo y oculto detrás del pirata.


  * Él es Ace, se quedará con nosotros a partir de ahora – dijo cargando a Luffy, que empezó a balbucear, y tratar de explicarle a su padre su sueño, claro todo a medias palabras por su corta edad.


  * ¿Eh? ¿Quedarme? – preguntó el niño extrañado – No creo que al abuelo le guste – murmuró, pues, aunque él si quería quedarse ahí, dudaba que su abuelo le gustará que se quedará ahí.


  * ¿tu abuelo? Creía que te criaban los bandidos de montaña – decía Crocodile mientras sentaba en su silla alta a su hijo se movía tratando de soltarse de su padre.


  * Bueno, ellos me criaron, pero el abuelo me dejó ahí – murmuró viendo cómo el adulto y la señorita lo veían con preocupación, pero él no entendía el porqué.
  * ¿Tu abuelo de casualidad se llama Garp? – pregunto Crocodile, recordando de forma vaga cómo es que siempre que el anciano iba a la isla a ver a Luffy se iba unos días a la montaña, porque dudaba que fuera al Reino Goa, o a Terminal Gray.


  * ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Ace asombrado, pues tenía la esperanza de que, si su abuelo conociera al señor, tal vez lo dejaría quedarse ahí, porque en ese lugar Ace se sentía a salvo, se sentía en casa.


  * Si lo conozco, discúlpeme un minuto – Crocodile tomo el caracol de su cajón y fue a un cuarto, marco el número de Garp y cuando esté contesto tomo aire - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA VIEJO DE MIERDA?! ¡¿EN QUE CABEZA CABE DEJAR A UN NIÑO INOCENTE SER CRIADO POR BANDIDOS EN UNA JODIDA MONTAÑA ABANDONADA POR ODA?! -grito totalmente furioso incluso su arena se había empezado a manifestar.


  * .. ¿Crocodile-san? – murmuró/ pregunto una voz entre asustada y extrañada, que Crocodile no reconoció al inicio, le sonaba familiar pero no sabía de donde.


  * Tú no eres Garp, ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el Shichibukai casi rechinando los dientes por el enojo de la negligencia del héroe de la Marina con Ace


  * Bueno, el está aquí solo que me pidió que contestara, emm.. ¿Es normal que ustedes se llevan así? No sabía que usted y Garp-san tenían un trato tan ameno – murmuró el marine que había contestado el teléfono y Crocodile antes de que siguiera hablando oyó por el caracol una voz de fondo que le decía a quien le había contestado “ _Rosinante estás en llamas_ ” y reconoció la voz de Garp que era el que hablo, Crocodile sabía que el vicealmirante no le contestaba para evitar una pelea o que el lo golpeara.


  * Tú debes ser el hijo adoptivo de Sengoku, un gusto, dile a Garp que me quedo con el mocoso y que si tiene un problema, que se lo meta por culo, porque el mocoso se queda conmigo y Luffy; y no volverá a esa montaña – gruño antes de colgar y volvió dónde Ace comía del espagueti que había preparado, Makino se había marchado, pero pudo observar que le había dado su botella de leche, y había servido de comer a Ace, a Luffy y a él, Crocodile definitivamente adoraba a Makino por ayudarle tanto.


  * Bien Ace, ahora vivirás aquí – dijo tranquilo sentándose a lado de Luffy dándole de comer.


  * ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – preguntó el pecoso dejando de comer, pues por los gritos tuvo que asumir que no viviría con Crocodile, y que su abuelo se había negado.


  * Bueno mocoso, ahora eres mi mocoso – dijo sonriéndole – puedes ir a ver a los bandidos de la montaña si gustas, pero ahora vivirás aquí, claro vas a tener reglas como nada de peleas aquí, si vas al bosque me dices a mí o a Makino o al viejo Woop, de preferencia no vayas solo, eres listo sabes que es peligroso, además ahora somos familia, así que nos cuidamos los unos a los otros – dijo Crocodile, aunque por dentro maldecía por tener que usar un discurso de su viejo, pero en ese momento quedaba – así que Ace, cuida de mi y de Luffy, así como cuidaremos de ti – dijo sonriéndole y el niño dejó de comer para correr y abrazarlo, mientras lloraba y le agradecía – Hey no llores, somos familia a partir de ahora, y espero que no te arrepientas – bromeó un poco y cargo a Ace. – Creo que debes presentarte ¿No crees? Tu hermano pequeño aún no sabe quién eres – dijo viendo cómo Luffy lo veía curioso.


  * Hola, soy Ace, Portgas D. Ace, y a partir de ahora soy tu hermano mayor, así que te cuidare



Crocodile río por lo tierno de la presentación, su hijo más pequeño pareció entender porque salto feliz e intento hablar, pero no sé entendía nada – él es Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, y va a causarte muchos problemas, bueno no solo a ti, también a mi, y yo soy Crocodile, también tuve un padre de mierda, pero seré lo mejor para ustedes – dijo besando sus cabezas – ahora termina de comer – dijo Crocodile terminando de darle de comer a Luffy, pensando en que tal vez era cosa de Newgate adoptar niños, pero solo era uno, no sería como su padre de mierda, él aceptaría a sus hijos, además solo eran dos, y aunque Luffy era muy ruidoso, dudaba que dos pequeños niños pudieran causarle tantos problemas.

Crocodile unos años después se arrepentiría de aquel pensamiento, e incluso se golpearía mentalmente por creer de forma ilusa, que solo tendría 2 mocosos y que no causarían tantos problemas.

.

.

.

Continuará.


	3. Y otro mocoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile pensó - tontamente- que su familia ya estaba completa y no tendría que encargarse de otro mocoso, bueno, aún puede culpar a su padre de mierda.

Sabía que juntar su sangre con la de Dragón era mala idea, pero aún así siguió con su embarazo y ahora se encontraba en esa situación

Su bebé tenía 4 años, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a matar a alguien por culpa de su mocoso, en los últimos años su bebé le había ocasionado más ataques al corazón que todos sus años como pirata.

¡Y aunque Garp siempre decía que exageraba, no era así! Luffy era su bebé, su tesoro, su One piece, era dulce, amable todo lo que él ni Dragón eran, pero a veces era como cuidar una mina, su hijo desde siempre había tenido un gran apetito tanto por la comida como por lo que el denominaba aventuras, y cada supuesta aventura, terminaba perdido, herido, o conociendo algo extraño que no debería estar en la isla, se suponía que estaba criando a Luffy en Dawn porque era isla de East Blue, un lugar tranquilo, pero parecía que su hijo corría con los brazos abiertos hacia el peligro.

Como en ese momento, su hijo estaba intentando hablar con el rey Marino, haciéndole señas y gritando que quería ser su amigo, y este se acercaba a gran velocidad para comerse a su hijo, así que usando su fruta del diablo, Crocodile tomo a su hijo y lo alejo de las fauces del rey Marino, que solo volvió al agua ante la mirada del Shichibukai.

\- SHISHISHISHISHI ¡OTRA VEZ PAPÁ! ¡OTRA VEZ! – grito emocionado el pequeño niño moviendo sus brazos y piernas.

\- Por Oda Luffy, ¿Qué demonios te enseña tu abuelo cuando no estoy? – preguntaba, pues sabía que Garp entrenaba/cuidaba a sus hijos, cuando él se iba a Arabasta por sus negocios, pero siempre que regresaba Garp se había ido y su hijo menor parecía haber perdido un poco más de su sentido común, y parecía que Ace estaba dispuesto a pelear con todo, empezaba a preocuparle que tipo de entrenamiento le estaba dando Garp a sus hijos – te llevaré a Arabasta conmigo junto con Ace, tal vez Garp los está entrenando demasiado.

\- ¿Are? ¿¡En serio podré ir!? ¡¡Gracias papá!! ¡No sé qué sea eso, pero suena emocionante! ¡Espero que haya carne!

\- Arabasta es un país, dónde papá gana dinero para… cosas

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? – pregunto el niño subiéndose a los hombros de Crocodile y recargando su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su padre.

\- Cosas como… carne – dijo Crocodile sin querer decir realmente para que usaba ese dinero, pues su hijo no necesitaba saber.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces debe haber carne deliciosa ahí! ¡No puedo esperar para ir papi! Shishishi – rió el pequeño niño mientras tarareaba una canción mientras su padre solo se dirigía a la casa que tenían ambos.

\- Te gustará, solamente quiero que no salgas como siempre, Arabasta es un desierto y es fácil perderse, además, hay animales más salvajes y peligrosos que los de aquí.

\- ¡¡Más fuerte que el rey de la montaña!! – dijo sorprendido el niño, Crocodile solo asintió con la cabeza y Luffy se emocionó, pero empezó a bostezar, Crocodile solo suspiro aliviado de que este ya empezará a cansarse, y entrando a la casa - ¡YOSH NO TE PREOCUPES PAPÁ! ¡YO LES DARE UNA PALIZA ASI JAMAS TE VAN A TOCAR! – exclamó levantando su brazo a lo que Crocodile solo pudo reír de forma suave, bajándolo de sus hombros y cargándolo como cuando era un bebé.

\- No es necesario, ellos no atacan, si no los molestas, así que no nos molestamos – dijo llevándolo a su habitación, empezando a arroparlo- así que partiremos mañana temprano, por cierto ¿Dónde está Ace? – pregunto alzando una ceja, pues por salvar a su hijo no lo pudo interrogar bien de donde estaba su hijo mayor.

\- Esto… el no salió porque creyó que hoy te ibas – dijo viendo hacia otro lado, con su nueva cuando metía, Crocodile solo sintió un tic en su ojo, pero, era raro, Ace y Luffy eran casi inseparables, que Ace se haya ido a Oda sabe dónde y Luffy no lo habría seguido era muy raro.

\- Luffy, ¿tu hermano te dio carne para que no me dijeras cuándo se va de excursión y no lo siguieras?

\- Emm… tal vez – murmuró Luffy dejando que su papá se acueste a su lado.

\- Cuando te hayas dormido iré por tu hermano y lo tres tendremos una larga charla sobre esto más tarde – dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda para que durmiera, sabía que Ace era fuerte, pero era muy impulsivo y peleaba con cualquiera, tenía que apresurarse.

\- Papá mentiste, dijiste que te quedarías aquí 7 días – dijo un ya somnoliento Luffy – y solo ha pasado una semana – dijo abrazando uno de los múltiples barcos de peluche que su padre le compraba.

\- Luffy, una semana tiene 7 días – dijo divertido y vio como su hijo fruncía la boca, pero aceptaba – además, ahora irás conmigo, esta vez no te quedarás con Ace aquí, pero espero que te portes bien, no quiero que sea tu primer y último viaje en un barco – dijo cobijando a su hijo, quitándose el garfio, poniéndolo a lado de su hijo, pues Luffy siempre había disfrutado abrazar su garfio mientras dormía desde que tenía memoria, así que se lo dio solamente asegurándose que el veneno no saliera y poniendo algo en la punta para que su hijo se lastimara al dormir.

\- No será el último papá, yo voy a ser un pirata, como tú, aunque el abuelo dice que sea Marino no lo seré, seré un pirata genial como papá – murmuró antes de caer dormido.

\- Un pirata eh… – dijo prendiendo la lámpara del cuarto y saliendo del cuarto para suspirar, amaba a su hijo, y si para el ya era un lío de problemas, no se imaginaba en el futuro y solo sería peor si era un pirata, pero dejando eso, Crocodile fue a hacer la pequeña maleta del día siguiente, empacó juguetes con la esperanza de que estos pudieran distraer a su hijo y no terminará en el desierto o siendo devorado por un Bananawani o que sabía el, las “aventuras” de su hijo siempre le producían jaqueca.

Asegurándose que su hijo estaba ya dormido suspiró, si su hijo quería ser un pirata tal vez tendría que empezar a entrenarlo, solamente que ahora se tenía que encargar de otra cosa, como ir por Ace, no entendía porque Ace se iba sin avisar, o sin un adulto que lo acompañará, apenas tenía 7, no debería estar en la etapa rebelde, sabía que Ace a veces se escapaba, y le decía a Luffy que le traía algo delicioso para que no hablara, pero, su hijo no sabía mentir, tal vez intentaría enseñarle a eso también, después de todo aunque fuera un pirata no tenía que ser ruidoso o destructivo, a veces se necesitaba ser sutil y silencioso así que luego de pedirle a Makino que viera a Luffy si se despertaba, Crocodile se dirigió hacia Terminal Gray, pues había encontrado unos tuberías oxidadas, envueltas en tela y estas solamente se encontraban en Terminal Gray, así que una vez que llegó no le fue difícil encontrarlo estaba con un niño rubio con un sombrero de copa y contaban dinero, y eso le pareció curioso, Ace casi no le pedía cosas, tal vez el quería juntar dinero pero Ace tenía 7 años, y el era su padre no debería estar haciendo eso, Crocodile gruño maldiciendo sus instintos paternos, que hacían que quisiera matar a todos para proteger a sus hijos.

Crocodile siguió a su hijo hasta que llegó a un árbol así que, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Portgas D. Ace, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¿PAPÁ? ¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE TE IBAS EN LA MAÑANA? – grito el niño algo asustado bajándose del árbol con rapidez.

\- Tú y Luffy deberían aprender la diferencia del tiempo, y no, me quedé en especial porque tú hermano casi es devorado por el rey Marino de la costa – dijo el Shichibukai viendo cómo el niño rubio lo miraba curioso, tal vez buscando una cosa que fuera igual a Ace en él.

\- ¿Luffy casi se lo comieron? Pero si lo deje con Makino y sus juguetes, le dije que se alejara de la costa y el bosque – dijo el niño de pecas y se notaba algo culpable por casi ser el culpable de que su hermano fuera devorado.

\- ¿Ace seguro que es tu papá? No se parecen en nada – murmuró el niño rubio al oído de Ace.

\- Si, bueno él es mi papá adoptivo – dijo rascando su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preséntate mocoso – dijo serio Crocodile dirigiéndose ahora al niño rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡Señor sí señor! – dijo el niño intimidado por la presencia del pirata, se puso en posición firme dando un saludo militar - ¡Mi nombre es Sabo señor! ¡Soy amigo de Ace! ¡Tengo 7 años! ¡Soy 78 días más pequeño que Ace! ¡Me encantan la carne, pelear y quiero ser un pirata, salir al mundo y escribir un libro sobre eso señor!

\- Papá ¿Y tú garfio? – pregunto Ace tratando de aligerar el ambiente y al no ver esté en el brazo de su padre era una pregunta no tan obvia, también preguntaba porque quería presumirle un poco a Sabo de como su papá era genial.

\- Se lo di tu hermano para que durmiera, dónde por cierto también te deje ahí, fui por comida y cuando regresó tú no estás y tú hermano es casi devorado – dijo Crocodile alzando una ceja dándose cuenta de cómo su hijo quería desviar la atención, solo suspiro – vamos a casa, y tú Sabo ¿Vienes? - pregunto al notar como el niño parecía curioso de todo.

\- Y.. yo – dijo nervioso y vio el Reino Hola, pero apretó sus manos y asistió, acercándose – iré con ustedes, pero ...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero? No creía que tuviéramos miedo Sabo – molesto el de pecas - además puedes quedarte con nosotros, así conoces al bebé llorón que tengo por hermano, además podrás probar la deliciosa comida de papá – dijo sonriendo – Papá es el mejor cocinero y pirata del mundo – declaró Ace tomando la mano del Shichibukai.

\- ¿Es usted un pirata? – exclamó curioso y emocionado el rubio tomando con timidez la camisa del adulto para seguirlo, ya sin pensar en sus padres o si buscarían o no, no importaba, no sabía que era esa especie de casi aura que desprendía el pirata, solo sabía que quería estar con él, ser parte de su familia.

\- Lo soy, mi nombre es Crocodile, soy un Shichibukai – dijo sonriendo – un gusto Sabo, soy el padre se Ace y Luffy – dijo pues reconoció al niño, cuando prácticamente tomo la isla como su propiedad, fue al reino Goa, para amenazar un poco al estúpido rey, y cuando paso a comprar algo para Ace y Luffy, lo vio un pequeño siendo golpeado por su madre por defenderse, había estado furioso, el jamás golpearía a sus hijos por eso, tal vez los golpearía en un futuro entrenamiento pero no por eso, así que ahora viendo al pequeño en Terminal Gray, tuvo que asumir que había escapado – por cierto, ahora eres mi mocoso número 3 – dijo tranquilo y noto como éste parecía emocionado.

\- ¿¡Eh?! – grito y vio a su amigo sin entender nada. – espera esto es como ¿Un secuestro? – se preguntó, pero siguió caminando viendo a Ace y luego a Crocodile.

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero, tranquilo no te obligaré a pelar papas – bromeó un poco Crocodile, pero vio como ambos niños lo veían sin entender, lo que les hizo sentir viejo – por cierto, mañana iremos a Arabasta – dije tranquilo llegando a casa se quitó su saco y le indico a ambos niños que se sentarán

\- ¿Arabasta? – pregunto Ace sin entender.

\- ¿Arabasta como Arabasta? ¿El país de Grand Line? – pregunto Sabo asombrado, notablemente emocionado, incluso sus ojos brillaban.

\- Si, es una isla a la que… - se quedó pensando un segundo cuál sería la mejor palabra, pero sabía que no debía mentirles a sus hijos – estoy conquistando, podría decirse .

\- ¿Conquistando? – pregunto Ace viéndolo sin entender mientras Crocodile le servía un plato de comida a él y a Sabo.

\- Si, verás, su rey no está haciendo un buen trabajo, por así decirlo, aunque tiene buenas intenciones y todo eso, está haciendo todo mal, y su pueblo está sufriendo hambre y en algunas partes sequías, además compro algo que no debió comprar, en lugar de buscar algo o a alguien que ayude a comprar, además él país tiene algo que el gobierno quiere, y al estar ahí creerán que está a salvo, y en sus manos cuando no es así – dijo tranquilo sentándose a viendo comer a sus hijos, ignorando las miradas de los dos niños que se miraban con muchas preguntas, cuando terminaron de comer, llevó a ambos niños a la habitación. – Bueno Sabo hoy dormirás en la cama de Ace, pero si te despierta por qué se mueve mucho, puedes ir con Luffy, o puedes tomar una colchoneta y dormir en el suelo – dijo Crocodile, tomando nota de comprar más mueves y ropa para sus hijos – Asumo que eres de la misma talla que Ace, así que puedes tomar de sus pijamas, el baño está ahí para que se bañen – dijo señalando este – Y si Sabo no tiene más preguntas, iré a mi cuarto, descansen.

\- Papá, tengo una pregunta – dijo Ace y Crocodile se tuvo que detener – Creía que conquistar países era malo, ¿Papá, eres un pirata malo, como Bluejam?

\- No Ace, no soy como Bluejam, pero debes saber que no todo es malo y bueno en la vida, ahí tonos de grises, y puede considerarse que lo que estoy haciendo es malo, pero, no dejaría que la tierra natal de tu abuela empiece a morir por un Rey imbécil, que aunque es justo no sabe administrar, además tampoco es que yo tomaré el trono – dijo tranquilo – Sería muy problemático, solo pondré a alguien que confíe en su lugar, solo sería como un rey entre las sombras. – dijo y una vez que beso la frente de los dos niños despierto salió de la habitación.

\- No entiendo – dijo Sabo.

\- Yo tampoco, pero hay que confiar en papá – dijo Ace viendo a Sabo – Sabes, no debes decirle papá a papá hasta que te sientas cómodo, cuando me mudé aquí me tomó casi un año, llamarlo así la primera vez, así que no es obligatorio que se lo digas ahora, además se que da miedo, pero es el mejor, nos cuenta cuentos, los compra ropa y puede calmar al bebé llorón - dijo señalando a un Luffy dormido – Papá es especial, aunque no tengo nada que ver con el, me aceptó y me ama – dijo algo sonrojado.

\- A Ace le gusta su papá~ - molesto Sabo picando su mejilla y este le soltó un golpe y Sabo solo se rió – Lo sé, hay algo en el señor Crocodile que hace que quiera estar con él, que confíe en él, es muy raro, pero me gusta – dijo sonriendo – por cierto, ¿Y la mamá de Luffy? – pregunto mientras ambos entraban al baño.

\- No lo sé, jamás he visto ninguna mujer con papá, aunque una vez discutió con un tal Dragon por jamás ver a Luffy, pero era la voz de un hombre, y no quiero meterme, papá parece incómodo y Luffy dice que papá, es papá y ya – suspira.

\- Qué raro – dijo Sabo y noto como una de los pijamas de Ace ya estaban en el baño y río - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cocodrilo con una banana? Alguien quiere mucho a su papá~ - se burló recibiendo una patada por parte del pecoso.

\- ¡Es un bananawani! Es un regalo de papá, idiota – contradijo sonrojándose el mayor, pues, aunque era cierto ni muerto le diría aquello a Sabo

\- Aww~ y ¿Por qué estás rojo Ace-chan~? – molestó más a Ace, dándole el un golpe por la patada de antes, pues empezaba a organizarse una pelea entre ambos niños cuando un sonámbulo Luffy abrió la puerta.

\- ¡CALLENSE QUIERO DORMIR! – grito sonámbulo el niño más pequeño antes de volver a su cama y seguir durmiendo.

Ambos niños no pudieron evitar reír mientras se dirigían al cuarto molestándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Continuará .


End file.
